Renovation
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Yoruichi is surprisingly having her house renovated. She stays at the Kuchiki mansion and ends up tweaking their lives a bit. Soon she starts messing with all of Byakuya's belongings. Not too much of a couple theme but has some. Enjoy! R&R!


**Renovation**

**Chapter One: Moving In**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is a lucky guy. He owns Bleach; I do not.

A/N: This is my third fanfiction. I must admit, Byakuya is an interesting guy to write about; Yoruichi too. This takes place in their present times. I hope it is good enough to review about.

______________________

"What do you mean by 'remodeling'? This is _my_ house!"

"Just that ma'am. We are redoing your entire mansion." A worker man said as he repositioned some furniture.

"That is just crazy!" The Shihoin ruler complained.

"You're telling me! We're the ones who have to redo this entire place." He gestured towards his other workers. "Do you know how huge this place is?"

"I do. I live here, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"So, where am I going to stay?"

"Aren't you supposed to figure those kinds of things out before you choose to remodel?" The worker inquired with a somewhat condescending tone.

"I didn't choose, that's the point."

"Well you should have figured it out."

"Don't you having something better things to do then to question me? Like moving furniture?" Yoruichi questioned annoyed.

"Oh yes, sorry ma'am." He bowed slightly and continued what he was doing. "You know, if you really can't find a place to stay, you can always stay here." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Where would I sleep if I were to stay here?"

"In a room we have not redone yet."

"And when you move on to doing that room?"

"You go to a room we have already done. Simple." He responded amiably.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I know a place I can stay. Besides, I wouldn't be able to handle all the moving."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and watched er zoom upstairs.

______________________

She wouldn't need to pack much. She told herself she wouldn't stay long. But first, she would need an ally on her side.

______________________

Just her luck, she managed to find the person she was looking for. They were leisurely walking through the despairing streets of the 78th District of the Rukongai.

"Hey Rukia!" Yoruichi called with a wave.

"Oh, Yoruichi-sama. Hello, I guess I didn't notice you there." The girl responded casually.

"Please don't give me any authority-like names, Rukia."

"Oh, sorry. You told me that before; I guess I forgot."

"It's fine. I need you to do something for me." Yoruichi said hastily.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I am having my house remodeled…"

"Really? Wow you must be elated."

"No, not really. I didn't even know about this remodeling until I woke up this morning and heard men talking and furniture screeching. In short, I need a place to stay." She was surprised at how pleading her voice sounded.

"If you're asking for a place to stay, then I will be happy to help." Rukia offered brightly.

"Yes, I am asking for a place to stay."

"Great! I am sure that Renji knows of some tremendous places that are perfect for staying in. A few places are so fancy that it will look like you never left home."

"That sounds great, but I was looking for a place that I know more." She said in an attempt to narrow the choices down a bit.

"Sorry, but I don't think I know any places that _you_ might know." Rukia looked down dejectedly.

"You know this place too, Rukia." Yoruichi wasn't the kind of person to give up on another. If she had to give hints and clues until the poor girl got it right then she would.

"I know it too? Is it in the world of the living?"

"No not really. That was a good suggestion, but I don't I would want to go all the way down there. You have been at the place multiple times. Any guesses?" _Oh, please answer soon! I m becoming a little more bored. I didn't think it would be this hard or take this long._

"Yoruichi, would you like to stay at my house for a while." The petite girl suggested.

_Finally. _"Well, I guess so. If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is. You are welcome anywhere in and at the Kuchiki mansion." Rukia said graciously.

"Are you sure it's okay with your brother too?" _This would complete everything. It would seal the deal._

"I'm positive that nii-sama would love for you to stay."

"Then I accept your kind offer. Shall we go?" Yoruichi grinned. She had now found her temporary home.

________________________

"Here it is." Rukia announced. She and Yoruichi stared at the giant doors of the entrance. Rukia knocked on the left door. "It's Rukia Kuchiki. Open up!" The doors slowly parted and made an entranceway for them to get through.

"I bet you like the feeling of authority. Telling people what to do and all."

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "It's okay. I prefer living outside noble walls."

"I agree. Sometimes it can be a hassle. Someone is always waiting for you to tell them to do something. Sometimes you wish they would just enjoy their life and let you do something by yourself for a change." Yoruichi answered genially.

Then, the shape-shifter realized Rukia as avoiding the front door.

"Where are you going? The front door is right there."

"We're taking a shortcut." She explained as she led her to a series of smaller doors and a sliding door entrance.

"Yeah, a shortcut all the way to your bedroom door. Why didn't we use the front door? To stay clear of your brother or something?"

Rukia sank a little. "Guilty."

"Well, now that we are at your door, might as well use it." Yoruichi pushed back the sliding door and entered the room.

"Yoruichi is right Rukia; you really _should_ have used the front door." Byakuya Kuchiki appeared at the doorway of the room.

"Hello Byakuya." Yoruichi greeted.

"Yoruichi-sama."

"Again with the authoritative names! Now I know who Rukia picked it up form!"

"Why are you here?" He asked as coldly as possible, in hopes to make her leave.

"Well, my house is being redone and I don't feel like staying there or the world of the living."

"Why not go to a hotel?"

"I don't feel like paying."

"Then how about going to someone else's house."

"Like who?"

"Someone you are actually friends with."

"You are one of my friends."

"Not really. If we were friends, we would not be on very good terms."

"Well, _I_ consider you a friend. Besides, there is no one else I can think of."

"I'm sure there is someone."

"Aww, you sound like you _want_ me to go, Byakuya."

"Maybe because I actually _do_ want you to leave."

"Brother, just let her stay." Rukia pleaded.

He scowled and turned away.

"Was that a yes?" Yoruichi muttered to Rukia.

"A strongly disagreeing yes, but a yes all the same. You know, it might be interesting to have a female authority figure in my house; other than the maids who think I'm a miscreant."

"Glad to hear it."

"Okay, guess I will see you at dinner. Do you know where the dining hall is?"

"I know my way around."

______________________

_Turn the corner, make a left, turn again, make a right, skip the large door with no handles, go past the room with a 'Private' sign, turn, turn again, make a right, go down the stairs, make a right, turn, bear left, go right, make an extensive 'U' turn, and pivot towards the door that says 'Dining'. I knew I would remember how to get here._

"Hey Yoruichi! You made it! You can sit on the other side of me." The eager girl pointed to where she could sit.

"Thanks for all the hospitality, Rukia."

"It's not a problem really. As you are a house guest, I should give you the fullest respect and attention." She looked to her brother for approval; he nodded.

The servants brought out three elegantly designed meals and placed them in front of each person at the table.

"Wow, you remembered I prefer milk with meals." Yoruichi commented after seeing the drinks coming.

After all of the members at the table were almost done eating, the second course arrived. After that, came the third.

"That was almost too much to swallow and digest." Rukia complained as she rubbed her stomach.

"She's right, Kuchiki. It's almost as if your intention was to get me fat. That sure was a lot of food."

"I don't really plan out the meals for the week, the chef's do that." The older Kuchiki finally stated. "Now, Rukia, I suggest you clear up any other business in your division before turning in for tonight, and Yoruichi, you can just… visit the Second Division."

"That actually isn't a bad idea." She got up from her seat and patted him on the back as she strolled by his chair. He grimaced at this unnecessary hand gesture.

_______________________

"You are staying somewhere else? Somewhere that _isn't_ here?" The second shortest captain grumbled.

"Yes."

"But why? I mean, the Second Division is really hospitable! I would be at your feet 24/7!"

_That's what I'm afraid of._

"I would do anything for you."

_You sure are clingy._

"Is it something I did? Something I will do?"

_Well maybe. I'm just afraid you might rape me in my sleep. No offense._

"Oh, its Omaeda isn't it? He probably scares you. I know he scares the hell out of me."

_No, it's not really your lieutenant. He scares you?_

"Well, he doesn't really scare me. I am just saying he's a good for nothing fat piece of crap."

_That's what I thought._

"I just want to know who you _are_ staying with." The captain urged.

"I don't think that matter is all important. I'm here to talk about you." _Yeah right._

"I don't mean to be harsh but, I know that's not the truth. Besides I kind of expected you to answer my question. If the matter wasn't important, then you wouldn't have a problem telling me who it is."

"It's just Byakuya Kuchiki, no one important."

"No one important? Didn't you two have some kind of history?" This girl was getting pushy.

"A teacher and student kind of relationship." _That's the truth. _"Well, it's best I be going actually. See you later, okay?" Yoruichi said as she got up and approached the exit.

"Yeah, sure."

____________________

"Rukia, a report on your current status." Byakuya requested calmly.

"Gosh." Yoruichi interrupted. "You're talking to her like she is a member of your squad or something. Talk to her like she's your sister. Maybe something like 'Rukia how was your day'."

"I did not ask you for an alternate way to talk to my sister. I said what I meant and meant what I said."

"Can I just give my status and you two can argue about this later?" The girl requested.

"Very well. Your status would be?"

"Captain Ukitake has nothing for me to do except for some paperwork."

"See how easy that was?" The sixth captain looked at Yoruichi with a superior look. "You had to argue when it could have been that easy." He watched her just roll her eyes.

"I suggest it is time for bed." Rukia offered.

"Time for _you_ to go to bed as a matter of fact. I still have a lot of paperwork. It may take me all night."

"Okay, well, good night."

"Likewise."

Yoruichi waited for the younger Kuchiki to leave.

"What was that?" She accused.

He looked at her oddly. "I simply told her good night."

"No, you didn't say good night. You said 'likewise' which is completely lazy, carefree, and careless. You should have said 'good night to you too'. At least show her that you care."

"Why don't you stop criticizing my guardian techniques? I know what I am doing and I do not need you to continuously stop me from doing what I think is best." He shot back.

"You obviously have no idea how to be an older brother."

"Well, I have only been an older brother for fifty years. Besides, you wouldn't even know what is like to have a sibling."

"You're right, I don't know. But I know if I did, I would treat them way better then you treat the one you actually have."

"Are you sure of that?" He raised his tone.

"Positive." She said even higher as she stared him straight in the eyes.

Both couldn't help but notice how close their faces were.

"I would say it is time for me to tell you good night." He confirmed as he pulled his face away. "So, good night."

"Likewise." She smiled quickly and then flash-stepped away.

________________________

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to get it all together. I actually thought of this a few days ago and just began writing. I had a fever but still made it through. Yoruichi starts messing with stuff in the next chapter!


End file.
